Ricardo Eduardo Rodriguez Roo Rat
Ricardo Eduardo Rodriguez Roo Rat bears many similarities to the Falderal Folk and may even be a member of the same race. He is quite small, even compared to other desert creatures such as the Jackalope, who is his nemesis, and he speaks exclusively in rhyme. He runs a Rare Curiousities Shop in the Endless Desert of Eldritch, and because of his strange way of speaking only offers items that rhyme with what his customer is offering in trade. He lives in his shop with his wife. Shortly after arriving in the realm of Eldritch, Valanice witnessed the Jackalope in hot pursuit of the kangaroo rat across the desert sands. When she encountered him later, however, it seemed that the Jackalope had succeeded in snatching his glasses. The kangaroo rat was blind without them, and refused to trade with Valanice until he could see. She successfully retrieved his glasses, and the grateful Ricardo opened his shop once more. He was able to tell Valanice that King Otar Fenris III was said to be engaged to a foreign princess, before trading her a blue bead for a gourd seed. Later on in her adventures, Valanice offered The Wit and Wisdom of Falderal to Ricardo, and he gave her a shepherd's crook in return for the blank book. Roo Rat's Trades All of Ricardo's trades rhyme. Here are some examples: *"The lovely lady shows me gold! How would you like some fine blue mold?" *"What a lovely wrinkled seed. For that I'll offer this blue bead." *"Pretty piece of silky cloth. Here, I'll go get my best dead moth." *"What a skillful work of clay. I'll trade you a bale of moldy hay." *"Why that's a simply smashing stick! How about a fat deer tick?" *"You want to offer me a flag? How about a paper bag?" *"Oh my, a stunning Turquoise Shape! Would you accept a wrinkled grape?" *"A mighty Hunter's Horn (KQ)horn of tarnished brass! Would you take a box of broken glass?" *"Mmm, a tasty Grain of Salt! Will you take a chocolate malt?" *"A juicy sticky spiky fruit. Would you like a chewed on boot?" *"Such a lovely yellow seed. Would you take a turquoise bead?" *"What a charming woven basket. Let me find my silk-lined casket." *"It's my lovely turquoise bead! Let me get a thorny weed." *"What a lovely golden ear! Would you like a broken clockwork gear?" *"Oh my goodness! Magic dust! Would you take an old bread crust?" *"What a wondrous china bird! Trade you for a bowl of curd?" *"Oh, what a lovely China Mask! Will you trade for an old and rusted flask?" *"How odd. A little wooden nickel. Hmm, would you take a shriveled pickle?" *"What a gorgeous work of art! Let me get my lizard heart!" *"What a cunning rubber fowl. How about a stuffed screech owl?" *"What a odd and funny feather. Let me get some dried pressed heather." *"Aha! You offer me a book! I'll get my finest shepherd's crook!" *"My, my! Some Sacred Nectar juice! I'll just go fetch my largest moose!" *"What is that? A magic potion? Will you take some dry-skin lotion?" *"A ratty stocking made of wool? How about a raging bull?" *"A strange, enchanted, weird device. I'll trade you for a jar of lice!" *"Oh, what a lovely fragrant blossom! I'll just go fetch a pickled possum." *"Such a fine and useful tool. Would you like some cold, green gruel?" *"Such a finely crafted magic thing. How about a buzzard's wing?" *"Oh my! A lovely little scarab! I'll just fetch a bean of carob." *"You offer me a digging spade? I'll trade you for a rusted blade." *"My, my! A brand new lease on life! For that, I'll trade my own dear wife!" *"Aha! A large dismembered foot! Let me get a bag of soot!" *"What a charming, toasted bug! Will you take a nice fat slug?" (Not in the game!) *"The lady offers me the moon! I'll get my very best baboon!" (Not in the game!) *"What a lovely gleaming bone. Would you take a ten pound stone?" (Not in the game!) *"What a splendid grinning skull! Would you like a dead seagull?" (Not in the game!) *"Such a handsome, stunning medal. How about a nice tea kettle?" (Not in the game!) Real World Ricardo Eduardo Rodriguez Roo Rat is a character from King's Quest VII: The Princeless Bride. External Links *King's Quest Omnipedia Category:King's Quest Characters Category:KQ7 Characters Category:Inhabitants of the Eldritch Desert Category:KQ Merchant Characters Category:KQ Anthropomorph Characters